


Bastard

by DunmerLover



Series: Kinktober 2020 (DunmerLover's Canon/OC Edition) [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modryn as guildmaster, Original Imperial Character - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunmerLover/pseuds/DunmerLover
Summary: The Master of the Fighters' Guild and his second-in-command have the entire building to themselves - which is certainly a rare occurrence - so they better make the most of it.
Relationships: Modryn Oreyn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 (DunmerLover's Canon/OC Edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961152
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... this is a reupload. Only days after uploading it as part of Kinktober 2020 I ended up pulling it for reasons despite being quite fond of it, but lately I've been thinking more and more about this stupid little oneshot and for some reason I wanted it back on my page. I don't think there's enough stories for Modryn Oreyn and I can pull as many other stories as I want, but this one has to stay up.
> 
> It's part of a larger continuity in which Modryn is the Guildmaster because, why wouldn't he be? I wanted him to be, gods damn it, he deserved it! Anyway, he always struck me as the dominant type, and in their continuity I think I established these two being somewhat _playful_ together. I like to think that under the, well... being a bastard, Modryn has a sense of humour, and that he's actually kinda fun if you're close to him.

The guild hall - most times a bustling hub of activity - was eerily empty at this time of day. Evie Cenitus’ footfalls seemed unusually loud as she climbed the stairs, up to the top floor, and the absence of… well, _anything_ struck something inside of her, filling the girl with a bittersweet nostalgia that she tried her hardest to put aside as she made it to the attic floor of the vast hall, and approached the desk.

Modryn Oreyn, Master of the Cyrodiil Fighters’ Guild, sat dutifully at his desk as though waiting for his second-in-command to arrive. In his seat the Dunmer leaned back a little, complacency written on every line of his face. As Evie reached the desk - the sudden absence of any bootfalls leaving a ringing silence in the space - crimson eyes glared across and into her blue.

Evie supposed she should talk - if he was refusing to. “What was it you wanted me here for? Everyone else is out on their contracts, Modryn, and-”

“Don’t give me that, Cenitus,” the Dunmer spat viciously, cutting the Imperial off entirely. “ _Modryn_ this, _Modryn_ that…”

He got to his feet, rising to full height and standing well over a foot taller than his second-in-command. Still he gave her that cutting glare. “You will call me by my given title like _everyone else here_. Is that clear?”

A hard lump began to form in Evie’s throat, and she did her best to swallow it down. She cast her gaze to the floorboards, and her scuffed and dented glass boots. “Yes… Master. Sorry for imposing.”

“Don’t look away from me, Cenitus,” the elf snapped. “Address me as befits your Guildmaster.”

The girl did as commanded, her eyes flicking immediately up to his crimson, which burned with a terrifying energy. “Um… are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

Modryn began to move, stalking around the desk and not breaking eye contact for a single moment. “You know what this is about, Cenitus… you know exactly what you’ve done.”

Against the better judgement of most, the Imperial rolled her eyes, and offered a small huff of indignation into the air. “So you’re not even telling me what I’ve done? Honestly… _great_ communication… _Master_.”

Modryn snarled, so close now to his second he could reach out and grab her. But… he didn’t do that. But he looked like he was thinking about it - some conflicted part of his calculating mind trying to work out exactly how to deal with the girl.

“How DARE you talk back to me!” he barked - grabbing the girl by the collar of her light armour, and practically throwing her onto the desk.

Despite herself, Evie cried out a little in sheer surprise as she landed face-first into the polished wooden surface. Strong hands pinned her down, she was unable to get up, and she thought for a moment about the situation she was in - she hadn’t expected her Guildmaster to be quite this aggressive.

“I wouldn’t have to talk back if you weren’t such a bastard all the time!” she replied simply as she struggled for dominance. Raven hair spilled into her eyes as she did.

After that, Modryn was so quiet. Unsettlingly quiet. The whole room was filled with a silence that could damn near kill as the words settled, and sunk into every surface.

Had she gone too far?

The Dunmer chose his next words very carefully, and spoke them so calmly it was almost frightening. “What did you call me?”

“A… a bastard.”

“One more time… just for the record.”

Evie couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at her mouth - she turned away as best she could just to hide it. “ _Bastard_.”

“Right.”

That was all the Guildmaster said as he moved away. Where was he going? Evie couldn’t help but wonder it - listening to the fall of Modryn’s heavy boots on the floor as he returned to the other side of his desk, and then came the familiar, smooth hiss of an opening drawer. He seemed to rifle through the contents for a while, evidently trying to find something.

“ _There it is_ …”

The words were ominous as the elf purred them out, closing the drawer and returning to his second. “So… you’ve chosen insubordination. I honestly thought you were better than this, Cenitus.”

The Imperial jumped a little as something hard rapped on her toned ass - so sudden it was gone before she could even truly register it being there.

“Take these off,” he growled. “Pull them down. Then we can see about a punishment.”

Evie couldn’t deny the thrill of the moment - couldn’t deny the way her heart pounded against the wood as she obeyed her orders, unlacing her worn leather pants and wriggling them down to her ankles. The air in the room washed cool over her exposed ass and legs.

Modryn gave no warning the first time he struck - and Evie howled in a mixture of surprise and pain.

“How many, do you reckon?” the elf asked, somewhere behind the girl. She could hear him pacing, back and forth, as the site of impact - somewhere right in the middle of her left cheek - started to sting almost unbearably. “How many do you think your insubordination has earned?”

Evie dared look over her shoulder at the mer - he held the riding crop behind his back but was unable to hide it, and the sheer excitement blazed in his eyes. She really couldn’t hide her smile. “Clearly not enough, because I _still_ think you’re being a bastard.”

“That’s it-”

After that, he laid fully into the girl - who grit her teeth and rode out each strike as it was given, fingers gripping the edge of that desk hard each time the leather crop met her ass. As time went on, it became ever clearer that Modryn had set a rhythm - slow as it was - and Evie didn’t know whether that was better or worse.

By the time she heard the clatter on the desk, just next to her ear - the crop setting down on the wood - the girl’s head was swimming. She had no idea it was possible to endure this much pain. Her ass _burned_ by now… positively hot to the touch as her Guildmaster did just that. The bare, callused hands that gently caressed her skin were cool, and soothing.

She felt the leather of his own pants on her ass as Modryn ground his hips into her - immediately registering the erection straining at them, hard beneath the soft fabric. “You’re looking a little sore back here…” he whispered into the silent space, unable to lean completely over the girl since both of them were still wearing a decent amount of armour. “I thought you might want a second chance to apologise.”

The girl moaned openly as the Dunmer’s hand reached around, fingers settling on her clit and working their magic. “I’ll… I’ll never apologise for any of it.”

“Is that so?” Modryn responded, ever so wryly. As he did, the girl could hear the unmistakeable sound of more clothing being removed - his, this time, and not long after felt the head of his cock teasing at her exposed passage. “Then I guess we’re not done here. We’ll keep going until you show me some _respect_.”

The Imperial cried out in delight as he pushed in - thanking the Nine as he worked in deeper, gently deeper, that they were the only two people in that guild hall, and thanking _him_ secretly for making such good use of the time alone together. The fingers at her sensitive bud withdrew and came to grip her hips as he hilted, filling the girl up in a way she’d never thought possible - before him, anyway.

Then the Dunmer settled on a pace - as brutal as his strikes on her ass had been hardly a moment earlier - unable to control the small moans and animalistic grunts that escaped him as he lost himself inside his girl.

Evie, too, let herself be lost, closing her eyes slowly and letting her Guildmaster take control.

“You’re really outdone yourself Modryn… you know that?” She looked as best she could over her shoulder, to him, meeting half-lidded eyes that bored into her own.

He didn’t respond, instead seeing fit to shut his eyes as his pace intensified.

“And um… you know I love you, right?”

“Yes, Evie…” the elf managed to get the words out one way or another, still keeping up the same vicious pace. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Modryn (among other characters/OCs I've written about) in The Sims 4 for shits and giggles and to see who would get with who if I put them all together in one neighbourhood.
> 
> He likes to [Paint.](https://d.facdn.net/art/dunmerlover/1611499385/1611499385.dunmerlover_modryn4.jpg) [Naked.](https://d.facdn.net/art/dunmerlover/1611499622/1611499622.dunmerlover_modryn5.png)


End file.
